


Contracts

by Schaden_freude



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, bendystraw - Freeform, demonic ending Cuphead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schaden_freude/pseuds/Schaden_freude
Summary: Bendy and Cuphead are slowly settling into their new relationship, but certain demons keep getting in the way.
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Cuphead (Cuphead)
Kudos: 19





	Contracts

“Damn it, I was so close!” Cuphead cursed loudly. 

Bendy laughed. “Better luck next time~” 

“This round I'm definitely gonna beat you!” Cuphead gripped his controller tightly. 

Bendy merely smiled his iconic smile as the game started up again. 

The demon leaned against the couch as he played, feeling relaxed and content. His tail swayed back and forth above his head. But as the game turned against his favor, he sat up a little, his eyes now fixed on the screen. 

Cuphead, on the other hand, was extremely tense. His body was coiled up, ready to spring at any moment. His hands seemed to be glued to the controller and his eyes to the screen, as though his life depended on winning this game. 

Finally--

“YES!” 

Cuphead’s body uncoiled as he jumped victoriously into the air, unfortunately hitting Bendy in the face at the same time. 

“Ow!” Bendy immediately held his hurt cheek. 

“Oops, sorry, dude!” Cuphead laughed triumphantly. 

“You’re gonna pay for that!” Bendy tackled Cuphead to the floor. 

The two wrestled and fought like children, grunting in pain as they twisted and turned, their bodies pushed against each other. 

Unexpectedly, Bendy’s lips found Cuphead and then they were kissing roughly, fighting for control over the other. Their love was just as aggressive as their fighting. 

Bendy hugged Cuphead close, relishing the taste of his mouth and wanting more. 

But then Cuphead pushed Bendy away, rejecting him once again. 

“Somethin’ wrong?” Bendy asked instinctively. He didn’t mean to sound so concerned, but the words just slipped out. 

Cuphead frowned. “Yeah, I need to pee. Get off, ya big bastard.” 

Bendy sighed in disappointment as the two of them stood up. He could not help but feel rejected when Cuphead walked away from him. 

They had been dating for a few months now, and Bendy longed to take it to the next level physically. But always Cuphead pushed him away at the last minute. It was understandable: Cuphead still acted like a kid, and it would be his first time too. Bendy was willing to wait, but he was impatient for the time when Cuphead would be ready. 

“I’m gonna go raid your kitchen!” Bendy shouted to the back. 

“Ink’s in the bottom left drawer!” Cuphead yelled from the bathroom. 

Bendy strolled over to the kitchen and pulled the drawer out. He picked up an inkwell and took a long drink, tilting his head back to get every last drop. 

And as he did so, something caught his eye. 

The drawer. Something was off about it. Putting down the inkwell, Bendy leaned in close to investigate. 

Aha. The floor of the drawer didn’t match up with the walls. Curious, Bendy reached in and lifted the drawer. Yep, as he suspected. It had a false bottom. 

And inside the hidden compartment were scrolls of paper. 

Carefully, Bendy unrolled one scroll, his eyes widening. He grabbed another and unrolled it, and another. 

Contracts. 

“So you found my little stash.” 

Slowly, Bendy turned to face the intruder. 

An evil, devilish Cuphead stood in the doorway. His clothes were purple, his teeth sharp. Eyes glowing with malice. He smiled, his eyes glowing brightly. “Took you long enough.” 

Bendy’s heart beat fast, but he kept calm. Although the intruder looked like Cuphead, he was not. He was the Devil’s minion, a demon of Hell. 

“You’ve been stealing contracts,” Bendy remarked, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” the new Cuphead sneered. He walked into the kitchen slowly, taking his time. 

“Why are you doing this?” Bendy asked, standing his ground. “I thought you were released from the Devil’s contract.”

“Oh, don’t be naive,” the devilish cup growled. “You’re never truly free from him. My soul is his prize. I need those contracts. When I have enough, I can buy my soul back from him.”

For a moment his eyes glittered with hope. “I can be free.”

Bendy frowned. “And you think this is the way to be free, huh?”

Suddenly evil-Cuphead moved fast. Before Bendy realized what was happening his wrists were pinned against the counter, and the other’s breath was in his face. 

“If you love me, you’ll give me your soul,” his voice was low and seductive. 

Bendy’s face turned red.

Cuphead’s leg twisted around Bendy’s, pressing them close together. 

“Remember, Bendy,” evil-Cuphead whispered. “We demons are all alike. I help you, you help me. And I know what you want.” 

Bendy’s mouth went dry. The one thing he wanted most was in his grasp, if only he said yes… 

But Cuphead, the real one, flashed in his mind. No, he could not betray the one he loved…

Roughly, Bendy pushed the other demon’s face away. “Sorry, but I’m gonna have to decline your offer. It’s not me, it’s you.” 

Decafe’s eyes burned with rage. “I’ll show you--”

In a fluid motion he kicked Bendy’s legs out from underneath him. Caught by surprise, Bendy landed quickly and attempted to sweep his attacker’s legs out from under him. But Cup dodged and shoved his elbow into Bendy’s face. The two fought back and forth like a dance, twisting and turning and trying to knock the other down. 

Bendy was fast, but not-Cuphead was faster. Soon he had Bendy pinned. 

Aching, Bendy tried to lift his head up, but Cup shoved it harshly down onto the floor.

“If you love me,” he repeated. “You’ll give me your soul.” 

Bendy saw he had no choice. “Fine,” he grunted. “I-I’ll make you a deal…”

The demon smiled and slowly allowed Bendy to stand. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Bendy dusted himself off. “I’ll give you my soul if you give me Cuphead’s contract.”

“Your soul for his,” the other mused. “Interesting. Very well, it’s a deal.”

They shook on it. 

“Contract first,” Bendy held out his hand expectantly. 

Evil-Cuphead looked displeased, but he relented. Taking another scroll out of the drawer, he handed it to Bendy. “Only ‘cause I love you.” 

He took out yet another scroll, this time from his pocket. Without even reading the contract, Bendy signed it with his finger, in black ink. 

“Hahaha!” evil-Cup laughed as he looked over the signature. “Now I have--wait a minute.” 

Bendy cocked his head. “Hm?” 

“Nothing...Nothing’s happening!” evil-Cuphead cried. “This is just an empty piece of paper! What the hell did you--”

“Oh,” Bendy grinned. “Did I forget to mention I don’t have a soul?” 

Cup stared at him. “You--”

Bendy fingered Cuphead’s contract. “You should know better than to make a deal with a demon.”

He tore the contract in half. 

The cup cringed. The tear seemed to physically hurt him. And as Bendy ripped the contract into tiny pieces, the evil Cuphead clutched at himself in pain, trying in vain to stay in the body he had stolen. 

In the end, though, it was Cuphead, good old Cuphead, who collapsed into Bendy’s arms and hugged him tight as though he was never letting go. 

“Thanks,” he whispered. 

“For saving your immortal soul? You’re welcome,” Bendy whispered back.

Cuphead pinched his cheek lovingly. “Don’t push it, asshole.”

Ten minutes later the two were cuddling on the couch, watching the remaining contracts burn in the fireplace. They sat in silence, watching the flames dance over the melting ink, content with the fact that they had saved many others from a terrible fate. 

Cuphead was deep in thought.  
.  
“Hey, Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“If you want you can sleep here tonight.”

Bendy’s face turned red. If he was not mistaken, what Cuphead just said was code for something he had been waiting for for a long time. 

“Are you sure you’re--”

“I’m ready. Just a little nervous.” 

Bendy squeezed Cuphead’s hand gently. 

“I’ll guide you through it.” 

Cuphead jumped up suddenly. “Last one to the back is washing the sheets tomorrow!”

“Ha, you don’t stand a chance!” Bendy laughed as the two raced off.


End file.
